Just another day at hetalia academy
by Succupirequeen
Summary: prize for koto26 who won second place in the usxuk-club contest   just a normal day at hetalia academy, until america goes too far   fail summary is fail     UsxUk


AlfredXArthur: Gakuen Hetalia style

"ALFREF F. JONES! GET YOUR DISOBEDIENT ARSE BACK OVER HERE!"  
Maybe I went too far this time? I nervously laugh as I run, nearly bumping into a boy with the same hair and eyes...who was he again...uh...it was at the tip of my tongu-  
"Alfred!" Arthur practically screamed at the boy, who cringed, feeling the poison in Arthur's voice, his eyes narrowing like a tiger ready to claw some eyes our, and with each demanding word, his voice got lower, a more dangerous, icy edge to it, almost as if piercing into the boy's soul. He hugged his polar bear close to his chest, trying to plead with the insane Brit, but his pleas, died out, instead coming out as chocked sobs, filled with fear and panic, his eyes swelling with tears.  
"I'm Matthew..." he muttered close to tears.  
"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry Matthew...I was looking to scold your brother..."  
The boy called Matthew sighed.  
"What did Alfred do now?" he stopped and stared at Arthur's eyebrows, which were completely burned off, as if Arthur had come into contact with an explosion.  
I didn't dare stay and watch, not when Arthur was out for blood.

"Oh my gosh..." matthew got up and tried not to stare. After all, while Arthur watched over him, he had taught Matthew to be more respectful, something that Alfred never managed to fully comprehend. Maybe it was his tiny attention span for anything and everything that wasn't hero-related?  
Arthur sighed, remembering what Alfred had done.  
As many students in Hetalia world academy knew, Arthur, their strict class president, was addicted to the occult, and at times when he was stressed, especially when stressed, he would try to summon something demonic, or curse someone.  
This time, he had just been harassed nonstop by Peter Kirkland, the obnoxious half-pint, who has been trying to be recognized, and accepted into the academy, even though headmaster Rome, as weird and creepy as he was, tried to nicely tell Peter that since sealand, was not, and will not be considered a full-fledged, nation worth recognizing. Then again, maybe headmaster Rome shouldn't have treated Peter the way he treated feliciano when he was little, by patting peter's head, calling him cute, and telling him to go run along, and play somewhere else?  
Either way, Arthur needed to relieve some built-up stress, plus, he wanted Peter to go away for awhile.  
He was trying to make Peter sick enough to NOT be around, at least for a week.  
He had everything, and was ready to start the chant that would make Peter sick to his stomach.  
He started out with a low quiet voice, slowly gaining confidence with each line.  
He had to get the spell just right, or the results would be disastrous.  
He was about to finish the curse, when Alfred jumps out of nowhere.  
"Hey Artie!" Alfred shouted causing Arthur to yell out, he was about to yell at Alfred, when a large explosion threw Arthur into a wall, causing it to crack on impact.  
"Woah..." Alfred stared at Arthur. "That was cool!" he paused and looked at Arthur before bursting out into hysterical laughter. "Dude...your eyebrows..." he clutched his ribs, laughing too hard.  
"Bloody hell!" Arthur looked at his partially blackened face. No he didn't get burned too seriously, it just burned his eyebrows off. "ALFRED F JONES!" his voice roared through the room.  
"I'm so sorry" Matthew looked worried. "Would you like me to walk with you to the nurse? That looks bad" he stood up, clutching onto Kumajiro. "Come on kunajimo...we need to help our class president. "  
"who are you again?"  
"Matthew!"  
Arthur sighed, wondering why he couldn't be at a normal academy with sane people...

I looked around. No Arthur. Phew. Boy did he look mad...I thought he was ready to spit fire, or grow wings, or rip my head off. Wait...I'm the hero! I can take him with my hero strength *grins*. Bring it on big-brows...or should I say no-brows?

"So I was all, stop dr. Evil brows, and his plan literally exploded in his face!" I grinned triumphantly at my Japanese friend, Kiku Honda.  
"Alfred-San..." Kiku looked at me, a small amount of concern on his face. "Perhaps, just maybe you have gone a little too far?" I laughed at my friend's timid reply. Normally he would hold his tongue, due to some kind of cultural thing, but I told him when he was with me, it was ok, and that I thought he should open up more to the others. Personally he was a great, reliable friend, but ge was so isolated, and withdrawn, it was impossible for him to make friends. So naturally, who better than the hero could help this sad case?  
"It's ok Kiku" he blushed at how intimately I referred to him. I guess not using San, chan, kun...or any of those honorifics, was supposed to be acceptable for when he and I were familiar enough to...or something...I really can't remember.  
"Alfred-San" he lightly frowned, still with a light pink dusting on his tanned skin. "Arthur doesn't appreciate that...he already has to deal with Peter-San...not to mention Francis-ero bullies him...and so do his brothers..."  
Why was he siding with Arthur? I was just playing a joke. Did he forget I'm the hero?  
"Look...not everyone's perfect...and I was joking around...I didn't think it would explode in his face..."  
"So it was an accident?" Kiku looked confused. I nodded. "Why not apologize?"  
I could feel my cheeks go warm. "Why?"  
"Just do it..." Kiku sighed. "I have to go...Ludwig-kun, Feliciano-San and I have plans to hang out"  
I watched as Kiku walked away.

Why did I have to apologize? I'm the hero, I did nothing wrong.  
Sighing, I walked to Arthur's dorm room. Hey wait...why was the door open?  
I got close to the door, and as ninja-like as possible, glanced inside, in a way that whoever it was wouldn't see me.  
There stood Peter Kirkland, staring at something...his back turned. Now's my chance!  
I rushed in, and with one swoop, grabbed the back of his outfit, so that he couldn't move.  
"Owww! Hey! Let go!" he flailed his arms, freaking out, thinking I was Arthur. "let go jerk!"  
I loosened my grip enough so that he could turn to face me.  
"Alfred!" he yelled.  
I shook my head. "Why do you keep doing this?"  
He looked at me, full determination in his eyes. "I have every right to be here as the rest of you!" he looked directly at me. "I have every rig-"  
"What the hell!" a familiar voice yelled. "Alfred! Peter!"  
I turned.  
"Arthur...it's not what it looks like...you see Peter broke in, so I, the hero, caught him, an-"  
"What are you doing in my dorm room in the first place?" he screamed at me, before rubbing his temples. "Urgh...I don't care..." he grabbed Peter by the ear and walked out.

As usual headmaster Rome was lenient on Peter, calling him "cute", patting him on the head, and walking away.  
The next day Arthur called the rest of the student council for an emergency meeting.  
Francis chuckled at Arthur's "new look" causing a small fight that Ludwig, Elizaveta, and Wang had to break up.  
Once Ludwig was done telling them to stop fighting, and let the meeting start they all sat down.  
Elizaveta looked at Arthur before looking away, trying to cover her yaoi-induced nosebleed.  
"What's so bloody funny" Arthur glared at the Hungarian fujoshi.  
"Just think about it~" Elizaveta sighed like a lovesick school girl.  
"Think about what?"  
"You and Alfred."  
Arthur spit out his tea in pure shock. Roderich sighed, before placing a hand on Elizaveta's shoulder.  
"Elizaveta" the annoyance started to show. "It's not appropriate to say that. " he ignored the annoyed ludwig gave him.  
"Stop addressing me so formally" Elizaveta pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "Call me Liz" she turned back to Arthur, ignoring what Roderich just said. "Think about it arthur, what starts as a tease-hate relationship..." Elizaveta sighed going onto cloud nine.  
In her yaoi-themed fantasies she imagined Arthur and Alfred together...but exactly HOW would it begin?  
Maybe a prank gone too far? Or a dare gone awry? Or perhaps it just happens? No...that would be too boring for Elizaveta's tastes.  
She stared at the table, lightly frowning. She just HAD to complete this beautiful thought. She just had to!

The next day I felt as if I were walking on thin ice: every time I saw Arthur I would get chills. Crap.  
By third block, this paranoid feeling wouldn't go away. Why did it feel like a disaster was ready to unfold?  
I was sitting with my usual group: Francis, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, that communist bastard Ivan (he was feared by most -but not me, the hero- and the majority was too afraid to tell him to go away) Yao, and wait who was this again? North Montana?  
"Ca-na-da!" the boy yelled at me.  
"What's a Canada?"  
With an exasperated groan the boy threw his face into the table in defeat.  
"Honestly Alfred, your brains are merde..." Francis patted the boy on the "Shame on you for forgetting poor Mathieu~"  
"But you forget Matvey too" Ivan added before going back to whistling his damned communist folk song or whatever the hell he sings.  
"Alfred." Ludwig cleared his throat, catching my attention. I nodded in response. "Arthur was very...agitated yesterday..."  
A smirk grew across Francis's dirty mouth. "You guys fight like an old married couple~ That much sexual tension isn't good mon cher" he winked at me, plucking a rose out of thin air with his pervert powers. "So much potential, but you are both too stubborn to se-"  
Ludwig shushed him, while a very irritated Arthur walked...no scratch that, stormed over to the table.  
He looked at me, but decided to sit next to Francis.  
"Ah, my dear Englishman how are you?" Francis smirked as he patted...no molested Arthur's hair. "How is my angry little fleur?" he chuckled. "J'ataime~" his voice got seductively lower, and lower as he continued to verbally molest rather. I just got so angry, that before I knew it Francis was on the ground, sporting a probably broken nose, and the combined strength of Ludwig, Yao, and Ivan keeping me at bay.  
I looked down at my shaking fists...blood? Did I really hit Francis just now?  
Why?

Arthur watched as Alfred stood up, and before he knew it, Francis hit the floor, a small puddle of blood pooling, and Alfred had to be held back by three nations.  
He looked at his former colony in shock. Sure when Alfred was little he picked up a bison to "save him", but Alfred never did this before...why now? Why after all the problems that they had did he decide to act like this? Ok...it was America, and logic is not in his already simple vocabulary, but this was America, the nation who had thrown him out like yesterday's garbage.  
Feliciano panicked, and ran to get tissues, while Ivan kol'd in the background.

I stared at Francis's pathetic form, as he squirmed and dramatically cried. What a drama queen...  
I didn't realize that Arthur grabbed my wrist until we were halfway through the hallway.  
"A-Arthur?" he stopped and stared at me.  
"You haven't called me that in ages..." he looked surprised, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Then his serious annoyed look returned. "Why the hell did you punch Francis?"  
I bit my lip. Crap.  
"I just couldn't take it...he was so close...an-nnrfff!"  
A pair of lips pressed against my own. No. This can't be happening. Not Arthur. No. He can't really be doing this...  
Any thought, and reason...gone. Why did I feel like this?  
Before I realized it, my first kiss had come and gone, taken by the man who once watched over me with a loving brotherly way.  
"Idiot" he laughed, before placing another kiss on my cheek.  
"But you're my idiot~" 


End file.
